Sun and Showers
by MikiHeatherFall
Summary: I painted it white and you painted it black, now there is no going back. MiwaMisa drabble.


**Blarrr a miwamisa drabble dump where Miwa and Misaki are about to get married until something unfortunate happens. Carrie Underwood _Just A Dream_ inspired. =~= **

**Italics are Miwa's speaking, regular font is Misaki. I wasn't supposed to be doing this but I did it somehow...ehh**

* * *

_I still remember the day I took your hand like it was yesterday._

_Oh how far has the spring wind swept you away in this cherry mist?_

_I remember us both coveted under a canopy of starry constellations, the way your tears danced in rapturous eternal sea full of glimmer and our rime in this frozen tale._

_I laced a single silver band embellished with sapphire just as those graceful locks and eyes._

_Our foreheads touched and I hypnotized by your endearing gaze, our lips brushed against one another, our bodies fit like a missing puzzle piece, I had melted into you. Your lips so soft all so sweet simple and innocent, my hands wrapped around your waist and yours on my chest._

_Naively I believed you were finally mine and I…I will never forget that night…Both you and I perfectly in bliss and convinced this was fate._

…

Naively you and I…neither far sighted could read the sky with our fates written in the constellations above. Foolishly both near sighted to our compassionate present could not see the threat to our passionate strings.

The date of our sacred ceremonial came and I clad in satin white with a single veil hung over my head. The butterflies in my stomach raged a fiercer storm than ever. I apprehensively fiddled with the bouquet in my hands, chrysanthemums, daisies and sweet peas. Patiently I waited for you.

But you…you never came…why?

…

_I know I broke my promise…truly I am sorry though now there was no way I could ever say now then nor now. Please believe me dear when I say I truly was. If I could truly turn back tables I honestly would._

_I'd play it all off as joke with a smug grin held up high and you'd raise a single foot at me your voice hinted with malicious intent, then you would swing at me just like the good old times. Everything and all only for you would I turn back the hand._

_Can you still forgive me though I cannot sing my love to you anymore?_

…

Fate is cruel, unfair and unjust. It robbed my everything away, you.

That autumn noon soon became cold.

As I had awaited your arrival, fate had treated me with a special surprise.

When I had heard the news, that day I never walked down the red carpeted church aisle halls where you would wait for me at the end. Instead I rushed down cold and empty white slate tiled halls with bold threatening words met across the, I in panic.

Screaming and crying out loud, me banging against cold and heavy doors begging on my knees, I cried your name surely enough to pierce through these cold empty bars which tore you and me apart.

When I had thought the heavens had heard my prayers finally opening the prison doors for me, silence rained and cursed upon me.

No goodbye, no I love you, not even a kiss goodnight.

I reached for your face almost like fragile china porcelain so pale and pained…you must've figured it out on your last withstanding seconds so you smiled. Could you have not instead used that head of yours and use that will for your heart?

You were always such a reckless fool, but this time too? It's not funny anymore.

And on that day the bells never rang for you and I.

And as the time had passed my bitter tears and still not gone dry.

It was the last I'd ever come to see your face again. On that day of time I was clad black, walking down the church aisle with a bouquet of carnations in my hands as I had looked down at your peaceful face. I wanted to shake you awake, tell me lies and more than anything I wanted you to tell me white looked more beautiful on me but how when no longer could and cannot?

It rained as heaven tore you and me with not a single shoulder to cry on.

…

_I'm sorry I made you cry, it was never in my policy to make a girl cry but now look what I've done._

_I watched as you had gone by to not shed a single tear but at night where you'd pray on that little nightstand in what was our little apartment. Dinner was lonely, shopping dates no longer the same, the way you peeled open our album book and landed on our first date, you laughed and smiled but it was croaked and almost pained. Every day was the same and I wished I could say you do not have to do the same. You had your dreams and I had mine but you still have yet to complete yours. I want to see you succeed in your dreams just like you said you would, so please don't hold back and mourn over me for the future is now._

_Remember that I will always be with you, so please dream on even if it is not I._


End file.
